homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111415 - Unfortunate Reminders
09:53 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:53 -- 09:53 CC: Uhh, hey 09:53 AT: hey! :) 09:55 CC: Are you doing okay? 09:55 AT: yea i talked to adam 09:55 AT: his sprite is apparently missing so 09:55 AT: were gonna have to puzzle together his heir of doom thing 09:56 CC: Good luck in that, I'm sure you'll be a great help :) 09:56 CC: Think Jack took his sprite? 09:56 CC: He wasp the one Jack held hostage, waspn't he? 09:57 AT: yea he was adam basically confirmed it yea 09:57 AT: heliux is gonna be a big help honestly 09:57 AT: heir of space not doom but 09:58 CC: Yeah, I can see how it'd help 09:59 AT: mmhm im waiting for heliux before i go look for his sprite 09:59 AT: honestly it should be heliux talking to his sprite not me so 09:59 CC: Yeah, I understand that 10:00 AT: howre you? :) 10:00 CC: Worse that before 10:01 AT: ?? :( 10:01 CC: Mike saw fit to talk a lot of shit about things he doesn't really know about 10:02 CC: Particularly, us 10:02 CC: ...and Serios'...involvement 10:03 AT: what what did he say? 10:03 CC: Nothing important 10:03 CC: He's in some kind of a mood 10:03 CC: Told him to take a nap 10:03 CC: He wasp also being weird with Serios too 10:04 CC: Hitting on him to prove some kind of point 10:05 AT: :| i feel like i need to have a talk with him 10:05 AT: and if its bothering you it is important 10:06 CC: No, it's not just a minor annoyance 10:06 CC: There are bigger issues 10:07 CC: Like Serios starting a fight with me 10:09 CC: I had to go over with him again about how I see all of that that's happened lately 10:09 CC: And he tried to tell me how to feel 10:10 CC: And tried to hint that I wouldn't be able to do anything for you 10:11 CC: And then started throwing punches 10:12 AT: oh 10:12 CC: Didn't go very well for him 10:12 AT: okay um 10:12 AT: okay 10:13 CC: Trying to be all noble 10:13 CC: Like he's better than me 10:14 AT: nyarla i love you 10:14 CC: He even drew Aeglos on me 10:14 AT: but you realize i still have scarlet in my head right 10:15 CC: ...yeah 10:15 CC: I'm guessing you're angry with me then? 10:15 AT: i would not say im angry 10:16 AT: because this isnt a choice i can make rn 10:16 AT: but yes 10:16 AT: so 10:16 AT: save this for after scarlet 10:16 AT: and lets go back to mike 10:17 CC: There's nothing to say about Mike 10:17 CC: And nothing more to say about this either then 10:18 AT: youre upset 10:18 CC: Very 10:18 CC: For the first time since death 10:19 AT: im glad then but im sorry im not in the right mind right now 10:22 CC: Don't worry about it 10:22 CC: You don't need to hear it, hehe, not my moirail or anything 10:22 AT: but i am your matesprit 10:22 AT: and i should be there for you 10:23 AT: and SCARLET is getting in my way 10:24 CC: No, I understand 10:25 CC: I'd sleep it off, but Libby would actually be genuinely angry 10:25 AT: yes 10:28 CC: Guess, I'll give you a break and go though 10:28 AT: you can stay if you want 10:29 CC: Uh, I'm fine 10:29 CC: I'll just, go hunt frogs or something 10:30 AT: okay 10:30 AT: ill talk to you later? 10:30 CC: Yeah, later 10:30 CC: Sorry for hurting him 10:30 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:30 -- 10:30 AT: you dont have to be sorry 10:30 AT: sigh 10:31 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier at 22:31 -- [[Category:Aaisha] Category:Nyarla